ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
One Final Adventure/Transcript/Part 2
Recap *Cillian Darcy (voice): In the previous episode, The Decision Revealed The Forest Twilight, Wonder Woman and Supergirl appeared Shining Armor, Harley, Ivy, Katana, Bumblebee and Batgirl appeared Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie appeared Ed Edd n Eddy appeared Lorcan's one last fight The Dimensional Ship activated A Final Goodbye Lorcan is strapped into the ship. *Cillian Darcy: Everything's ready, the engine stars in 10 minutes. *Shining Armor: Are you sure you won't reconsider your decision? *Lorcan Darcy: No Shining Armor... It's too late. You've been there for me. Quick the device, give it to me. Edd gives Lorcan the memory card he got. He pressed the button and shows them a girl. The Mane 6 discovers her. *Lorcan Darcy: Afraid I have a confession to make. See, I've been surveilling Celestia for years in my dimension. So when i met you guys and went rogue so magnificently, well, all I saw was a nice my shot at the most epic adventure. So I left it in. Not my finest hour, I'm afraid. *Shining Armor: It's okay. You're going home now. You'll be safe. And here's the deal, Meet me in the Eighth Dimension and i'll give you the girl's soul. *Lorcan Darcy: Don't worry. I'll find a way. But then back at my lab when I was trying to analyze what you could do for me, I realized who you guys are... to me. Everyone's smiling at Lorcan's speech. *Lorcan Darcy: It's bloody nice to have friends... *Cillian Darcy: You've made a best decision, you ever made. *Lorcan Darcy: If you haven't already, I've showed you guys my past, Guys. And the girl's soul, she's real. She's me. Trust them. Everyone shocked that the girl's soul is Lorcan. Cillian closes Lorcan's eyes as he fell asleep. He pushed the button as the ship's preparing for lift off. *Cillian Darcy: Goodbye Lorcan, Goodbye. Celestia sees Lorcan in the dimensional ship and smile that he's going home, but it was too late as the ship is transported to another dimension. *Spike: Twilight, What happened? *Twilight Sparkle: He's gone. Lorcan's gone now. *Lilly Darcy: Now that Lorcan has returned to his world, we saved our home and his adventure with us is finally over for good. *Rainbow Dash: So this is the end? Feels weird... *Pinkie Pie: Yeah. *Ellie Darcy: What were you geeks expecting? Fireworks... sappy music... somethin'! At least make one of your little wrap-up speeches, Cillian! *Lilly Darcy: Well, sometimes the end of OUR adventure with him is just the beginning of another. *Cillian Darcy: That's right, There is something special about a story about a Pharaoh, but everyone has his or her own story. And this is a story that ends in the light. *Princess Celestia: And... the seventh chapter of his story is just beginning. The End... for now In the dimensional ship, Lorcan opens his eyes as the dimensional cube glows into him that he has his one chance to begin his final adventure.